Sem Ar
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Nem sempre tudo é como queremos que seja. Fanfic antiga, publicando aqui nem sei por que... Radamanthys e Minos. Yaoi.


**SEM AR**

 **ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: [Projeto] Ano Zodiacal III, Signo: Áries, Saint Seiya, Slash/Yaoi, MxM relationship, Radamanthys e Minos, Saga de Hades, Songfic: Sem ar, D'Black.

Advertências: Sofrimento emocional.

Classificação: R

Capítulos: Oneshot

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Nem sempre tudo é como queremos que seja.

Um dos entes mais poderosos de todos os mundos. Um homem que fora arrastado pelo poder de Hades para tomar conta de almas quase tão torturadas quanto a dele.

Não, a alma de Radamanthys não era normalmente tão triste e fechada. O motivo era bem simples. Ou muito complexo.

Primeiro, sua vida terrena terminara de forma trágica e se vira acordando no meikai e vestindo uma súrplice pesada, dolorosa e já cheio de deveres, com os ouvidos ecoando a dor intensa dos condenados.

Hades explicara que era um dever, um chamamento, um prêmio por ele, Radamanthys, ter sido tão honrado e tão decente em vida.

Radamanthys e sua súrplice de Wyvern não viam com tanta alegria assim aquele "prêmio", mas apenas se resignara a seu destino. Cumprira com todas as suas obrigações e conhecera seu exército.

A primeira guerra santa de que participara o deixara com exata noção de tudo que precisaria ser e aguentar para ser um bom juiz do inferno. Seu coração foi ficando calcinado e um tanto mais exaltado, irritado, agitado.

Naquela época ele não notava os olhares, não sentia o bater acelerado de um coração. Seu mais fiel soldado. O homem de cabelos ruivos, olhos verdes e porte altivo. Valentine de Harpia também fora convocado por Hades por sua alma honrada e comportamento exemplar em vida.

Um século, talvez dois, naquele mundo, naquela vida. Dois corações que antes estavam tão distantes se aproximaram o bastante para serem consideradas almas gêmeas e terem aquelas vidas tão difíceis transformadas em algo mais emocionante, mais cheio de cor e sem solidão. Haviam sido anos, décadas, séculos, felizes.

Veio outra guerra santa e, com ela, novos desafios. Radamanthys fora mortalmente ferido e recebera o sangue de seu deus, Hades. Ele precisava de um tempo para se recuperar e Valentine, fiel e apaixonado como sempre, fora montar guarda fora do Templo de Saturno até que seu amado pudesse controlar os poderes imensos que Hades lhe dera.

Mas, nada sairia como Valentine pensava... Foi nesse dia que o amor do espectro de Harpia, que durara mais de uma encarnação, começou a fenecer. Ele não quisera acreditar que seu honrado e leal Juiz não passava de um mero serviçal.

Kardia, em sua luta contra Radamanthys, já chamara o poderoso juiz de cachorrinho de Pandora. Havia sido uma luta terrível da qual Valentine não gostava de se lembrar.

No Templo de Saturno Pandora e Chesire de Cat Sidle apareceram, mas Valentine de Harpia avisou-os que eles não passariam enquanto Radamanthys se recuperava.

A resposta de Pandora foi fulminante e ela, Senhora dos Infernos, humilhara o espectro, pisara em sua cabeça apenas para ouvir que, para Valentine, Radamanthys era sagrado e que ele jamais a reconheceria como superior. No fundo, Harpia temia que o juiz não passasse, mesmo, de um mero serviçal tal como Kardia de Escorpião dissera.

Quando Pandora começou a falar de Radamanthys, dizendo que ele não passava de um "cão adestrado", Valentine perdeu completamente a cabeça, enfureceu-se ao seu limite e xingou a mulher que parecia ter escravizado o homem que amava, a mestra dos cento e oito espectros, atacando-a com seu golpe mais poderoso.

Nesse momento Radamanthys saiu do templo e o mundo de Valentine esfacelou-se. Seu amado juiz, o homem por quem se apaixonara, o amor de toda sua existência perfurou-lhe o peito sem piedade.

Antes de morrer, Valentine, ajoelhado, sentindo toda a dor do mundo, pediu a Radamanthys que continuasse sendo alguém digno e não apenas um mero serviçal. Para o ruivo de olhos agora tristes, Radamanthys já não era mais o seu amor, nunca mais poderia ser.

Meus pés não tocam mais o chão

Meus olhos não veem a minha direção

Da minha boca saem coisas sem sentido

Você era o meu farol e hoje estou perdido

Uma nova vida, tudo novamente e agora Radamanthys vagava solitário pelos campos vermelhos e sem vida do Meikai. Ele tentara se reaproximar de Valentine, ele ousara ir até a casa simplória no meio do Cocytes e com olhos tristes tentara se explicar, mas não havia mais a alma apaixonada de Valentine de Harpia para ele.

A conversa não fora suave. Harpia não o perdoara, não quisera aceitar de novo a dor que já sentira e não queria sentir novamente. Harpia sabia que seu ex-amante era leal a Hades, extremamente leal, mas não conseguia compreender que ele pudesse tê-lo dizimado por lealdade também a Pandora.

Valentine ficou muito tempo em sua casa. Sozinho e sofrendo. Amara tanto e se sentira tão traído. Sabia que não havia conserto e que haveria noites e dias de dor.

O sofrimento vem à noite sem pudor

Somente o sono ameniza minha dor

Mas e depois? E quando o dia clarear?

Quero viver do teu sorriso teu olhar

De outra parte, Valentine também sabia que uma coisa que Wyvern tinha era orgulho. Honra e lealdade eram fundamentais para ele. Ele seria esquecido. Sabia que sim e isso apenas fazia doer mais.

Os pensamentos de Radamanthys iam exatamente naquela direção. Seu amor por Valentine teria que acabar. Seu amor por aquele homem que o fizera tão feliz por incontáveis anos não frutificaria mais nas noites de amor, no sexo escaldante nem nos beijos apaixonados.

Sozinho, olhando para o céu imutável do meikai, talvez fosse dia, talvez fosse noite, ouvindo o lamento das almas condenadas, Radamanthys chorou ouvindo bem ali, tão perto, os uivos dos ventos do Cocytes onde morava aquele que amara tanto.

Eu corro pro mar pra não lembrar você

E o vento me traz o que eu quero esquecer

Entre os soluços do meu choro eu tento te explicar

Nos teus braços é o meu lugar

Contemplando as estrelas, minha solidão

Aperta forte o peito é mais que uma emoção

Esqueci do meu orgulho pra você voltar

Permaneço sem amor, sem luz, sem ar

Os dias foram passando. Semanas foram escoando na roda do tempo e logo haviam se passado alguns anos. A dor do Kyoto diminuíra. Já conseguia novamente trabalhar com Valentine, já conseguia não chorar, não sentir tanta solidão, mas ainda olhava para os ruivos cabelos e se enfurecia de ciúme ao ver Harpia sorrir da maneira que antes sorria para ele, mas não mais para ele.

Havia outra pessoa no coração de Valentine e o Kyoto tentava com todas as suas forças não destroçar Sylphid de Basilisco.

Radamanthys sabia tudo sobre aquele espectro. A súrplice de Basilisco ejetava um poderoso veneno capaz de matar flores, árvores, animais, humanos.

Só havia dois homens que haviam sobrevivido ao veneno. Um deles era Radamanthys de Wyvern que ouvira de Sylphid que ele era o ser mais poderoso do mundo.

Radamanthys riu sozinho ao pensar nisso. Tão poderoso que perdera o amor de sua vida justamente para o Basilisco...

Hades notara o sofrimento de seu juiz. Apesar do que pensavam dele, Hades era justo e de bom coração e enviara o Kyoto para uma missão bem longe do Meikai e do novo casal formado por Valentine e Sylphid.

O mar batia no penhasco na Irlanda. Era quase noite e Radamanthys, sem sua armadura, passeava por ali tentando encontrar algum sentido em sua combalida existência agora que não tinha mais ninguém. Se pudesse, teria se atirado nos rochedos lá embaixo.

Perdi o jogo, tive que te ver partir.

E minha alma sem motivo para existir.

Já não suporto esse vazio quero me entregar

Ter você pra nunca mais nos separar

O kyoto era forte, mas era ainda mais dissimulado. Não, ele não superara, ainda não, mas a vida, ou o que quer que fosse aquela existência, seguiria. Ele precisava apenas de mais tempo.

Talvez alguns séculos.

De volta à construção antiga onde mantinha sua base enquanto estivesse naquela missão, Radamanthys comeu frugalmente e sentou-se frente à lareira, apenas imaginando o que Valentine estaria fazendo...

Ora, o que estaria fazendo...

Provavelmente nos braços de Sylphid. O pensamento fez o Kyoto fechar os olhos e gemer. Não era mais para ele que Valentine dirigiria pedidos por mais, gemidos e beijos.

Wyvern nem notou que espatifou o copo em que bebia e que alguns cacos entravam nas suas mãos. A dor que lhe ia no coração era pior, muito pior.

Você é o encaixe perfeito do meu coração

O teu sorriso é a chama da minha paixão

Mas é fria a madrugada sem você aqui

Só com você no pensamento

Somente acordou de seu estado quase catatônico com algumas pesadas batidas na porta imensa de madeira daquela casa que já fora um castelo antigo.

"Minos?" Radamanthys cedeu espaço para que o outro juiz do inferno entrasse. Não havia percebido que chovia torrencialmente lá fora. "O que..."

"Eu trouxe um bom uísque, um belo pedaço de vitela, algumas frutas e uma nova missão. Hades me disse que teríamos que trabalhar juntos e, eu sei que não gosta muito de mim, mas eu não vou enfrentar um Deus. Sua mão está sangrando. Use seu cosmo para melhorar. Talvez eu possa fazer algum curativo."

Radamanthys não estava acreditando. Não precisava de ajuda em missão alguma! Ainda mais daquele genioso e difícil ariano. Minos era quase tão combativo e determinado quanto Radamanthys se achava.

"Esqueci de trazer talheres. Tem alguns por aqui?" Minos já estava na cozinha, acendendo o fogo, separando pratos e vertendo uísque num copo.

Radamanthys rilhou os dentes. Ele era maluco! O problema é que Minos sempre lhe parecera um maníaco superficial que não conseguia enxergar as consequências de seus atos. Sem falar que aquele juiz era mandão! Radamanthys odiava os mandões! Limpou os cortes, colocou remédio e usou seu cosmo para melhorar. Estava um tanto desconfortável.

"O que pensa que está fazendo? Eu não preciso de ajuda para nada." A voz do juiz de Wyvern era calma. Ainda. Sabia que Minos era difícil de lidar e ficou pensando por segundos no que Hades tinha na cabeça ao mandar aquele poço de insuportabilidade para trabalhar consigo.

"Ainda com dor de corno?" Minos falou finalmente encarando Wyvern e sentindo frio subir-lhe pelo corpo. Aquele maldito escorpiano era lindo! Letal. Maníaco, assassino, cretino, insuportável.

E deixava-o louco! Não sabia como se aproximar dele, nunca soubera! Como se aproximar de um homem que só enxergava aquele desenxabido Valentine?

Minos teve seus pensamentos interrompidos pelo tremendo soco que levou de Radamanthys. Sentiu o lábio partir e sangrar, as costas baterem na parede e sorriu. "Você não mudou muito. Pegue o uísque, é um dos seus preferidos. Acho que os cortes em sua mão já melhoraram."

"Vá embora. Não preciso de você, não preciso de ninguém." Radamanthys fazia os ossos do maxilar vibrarem tal a sua raiva.

"Ora, vamos, você adora uma boa discussão. E eu sou um parceiro ideal para isso pois não tenho pena de você, nem consideração. Também acho que precisa extravasar todas as mágoas que ainda sente. Ele não compreendeu que sua honra e lealdade a Hades são maiores que qualquer outro sentimento. Eu posso entender. Apenas tome a droga do uísque e coma um pedaço dessa porcaria de vitela que levei um dia inteiro para achar e vamos traçar estratégias para a cidade fantasma que precisamos vistoriar em busca de condenados." Minos se levantou secando o sangue na boca e arrumando como podia a roupa pesada para o frio daquele lugar.

"Quer que aumente o fogo da lareira? Você está tremendo." Após longos dois minutos de silêncio e imobilidade, Radamanthys finalmente falou notando que Minos ficara ali, quieto e parado, esperando.

"Não tenho problemas com frio. Algo em comum com Valentine. Quem sabe assim você olhe para os lados e preste atenção nos meus magníficos talentos." Minos se aproximou e começou a cortar finas fatias de Vitela, aquecendo tudo no fogão e separando legumes cozidos e azeite. "Tome. Eu quem temperei. Não espere grande coisa, não fiz curso de culinária. Se não estiver bom, não coma. Eu gosto um pouco mais salgado." Minos sentou-se à mesa e comeu um bocado da comida achando ótimo.

Radamanthys franziu o cenho tentando entender tudo que aquele maluco dizia. Pegou o uísque e bebeu mais uma dose. Sim, era seu preferido. Colocou um pouco mais no copo e estendeu uma dose dupla para Minos.

"O alcóolatra arrasado de amor aqui é você. Eu não posso beber tanto, não tenho sua resistência." Os cabelos longos e aloirados se afastaram do rosto bonito e olhos em tons de lilás sorriram para Radamanthys.

"Não se meta no que não é de sua conta." Radamanthys virou o uísque todo e serviu-se de mais. Ficar bêbado pareceu uma boa ideia.

"Ah, mas é da minha conta quando eu preciso trabalhar um tanto a mais para cobrir algumas falhas suas." Minos sabia que ia por caminho perigoso. Não era do tipo cuidadoso, muito menos gostava de pensar muito quando se decidia. Tomara sua decisão ao pedir aquela missão a Hades.

"Eu não cometo falhas!" Radamanthys bradou sabendo que não era verdade. Sim, havia deixado algumas coisas bem malfeitas para trás.

"Termine sua vitela e vamos ver alguns mapas e traçar os planos para amanhã." Minos serviu-se de mais duas doses de uísque. Não estava especialmente corajoso, mas não podia deixar passar a oportunidade. Já haviam se passado anos demais e já havia suportado sua solidão e aquele amor idiota. Oh, claro, com cento e oito espectros no meikai, ele tivera que cair de amores por aquele psicopata cretino.

"Por que você? Hades sabe..."

"Hades sabe que você não me suporta, que somos dois malucos e que temos compulsão para mandar, somos líderes natos e provavelmente vamos nos matar trabalhando juntos." Minos falou rapidamente e riu baixo.

"Exatamente." O olhar dourado de Radamanthys continha várias perguntas.

"Eu pedi a ele." Minos falou enquanto recolhia os pratos para depois despejar os poucos restos no lixo, lavar os pratos e arrumar tudo. "Então, pronto para trabalhar?

"Você é insuportável!" Radamanthys falou indo para a sala.

"Diga algo que eu não sei." Um sorrisinho cínico no rosto bem bonito de Minos.

"Imbecil." Wyvern separou mapas e documentos diversos. Trabalharam por três horas sem descanso decidindo estratégias e discutindo por quase tudo. Estavam exaustos mas agora tinham um plano.

"Devíamos dormir." Radamanthys comentou, bocejando.

"Também acho. Onde é o seu quarto?" Minos retirou a camisa, ficando apenas com uma calça curta cinzenta.

"Ora, que lhe interessa? Pelo visto o fogo da lareira esquentou o suficiente. Não era você quem estava com frio há algumas horas?"

"Sua presença é o bastante para me esquentar, imbecil." Minos respondeu e se aproximou lentamente do outro kyoto. "Você não quer mesmo enxergar?"

"Minos..."

"Sete anos de luto acho que são suficientes, não?" Minos segurou o outro kyoto pela cintura e colou sua boca à dele, empurrando-o contra a parede e devorando-lhe a boca.

Radamanthys de início apenas ficou inerte, mas as mãos firmes de Grifon em suas costas, o gosto bom dele, o cosmo vibrante, a energia, a força...

"Eu não esqueci..." Radamanthys murmurou enquanto retirava suas roupas e ia para o quarto com uma única cama de casal.

"Vai esquecer." Minos ficou nu e apenas se jogou na cama que até que era macia. "Dizem que você é delicioso na cama. Que tal me mostrar?"

"Não prometo nada." Radamanthys terminou de se despir observando o corpo bonito, os olhos cheios de vida, ouvindo a voz ciciante. "Por que eu?"

"Por que não?" Minos abriu os braços e sorriu. E o sorriso dele era bonito demais para deixar de notar.

"Quem sabe?" Radamanthys murmurou e se jogou na cama, abraçando, apertando o corpo menor, beijando a boca macia e sentindo seu corpo inteiro pegar fogo.

Sem ar...

É... Quem poderia saber?


End file.
